


Maledizione e benedizione

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, Religious Conflict
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco e Ace si godono il ponte deserto della Moby Dick, dove Marco fa qualche confessione sul suo passato. Ma il caldo, si sa, crea miraggi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maledizione e benedizione

**Author's Note:**

> Ci sono accenni alla religione cristiana. Non sono fatti per offendere in alcun modo e spero di averli trattati con il dovuto rispetto, ma preferisco avvertire della loro presenza.

Marco si era seduto ad un lato del ponte di poppa della Moby Dick, la schiena appoggiata contro il parapetto. Aveva svolto tutti i lavori di controllo previsti e aveva deciso di godersi un po' di riposo. Erano le ore più calde della giornata, per cui non c'era nessuno all'esterno della nave.

Anche se i suoi poteri gli consentivano di guarire ogni scottatura, aveva scelto un posto ombreggiato e, ora, con gli occhi chiusi, si godeva il leggero vento che gli scivolava sulla pelle e il dondolio conciliante della nave.

Quando sentì un rumore di passi venire nella sua direzione, non si mosse né aprì gli occhi: erano passi lenti, quasi prudenti, il che significava che non c'era un'emergenza per cui lo stavano contattando. I passi si fermarono giusto al suo fianco e per un lungo istante si avvertì solo erano lo sciabordio delle onde che si infrangevano contro la chiglia di legno.

Poi Marco aprì gli occhi di scatto e si trovò di fronte ad Ace che, chinato verso di lui, aveva allungato una mano, fino a farla arrivare pericolosamente vicina ai suoi capelli.

«Oh! Sei sveglio!» commentò Ace, fra il deluso e l'imbarazzato, mentre ritirava la mano con nonchalance.

«Mi stavo solo riposando» rispose Marco gentilmente, un sorriso sornione sul volto. «Tu, invece?»

«Niente, mi annoiavo e sono venuto a vedere che facevi.» Alzò le spalle.

«Quindi non stavi cercando di toccarmi i capelli per vedere se sono veri o sono foglie d'ananas come Satch va in giro a dire, vero?»

Ace gli scoccò un'occhiata delusa, poi si sedette al suo fianco di schianto e sorrise. «Quindi posso toccarli?»

«Non ci pensare nemmeno» replicò Marco divertito. Sentire i suoi capelli era sempre stata una prova d'iniziazione per i membri della ciurma, ovviamente per colpa di Satch che non faceva mistero del divertimento che provava nel prendere in giro la sua strana pettinatura. Ovviamente Marco stava al gioco cercando di rendere le cose il più difficili possibili.

«Pazienza» commentò Ace. «Lo farò stanotte.»

«Puoi provarci.»

Ace gli scoccò un'occhiata furba. «Sarai impegnato a fare altro che non a far caso ai tuoi capelli.»

«Questo lo vedremo.» Marco ricambiò il sorriso e, internamente, scosse la testa. Per lui era ancora un grosso mistero come avesse fatto ad innamorarsi di quello scavezzacollo irresponsabile che tra l'altro aveva la metà dei suoi anni. Eppure era successo, forse proprio perché Ace era così diverso da lui pur condividendo ideali simili.

«È raro vederti qui a non far nulla» commentò Ace all'improvviso.

«Ogni tanto anche io ho bisogno di una pausa» rispose Marco semplicemente. «E tu? La tua Flotta non ha niente da fare?» domandò, riferendosi alla sua fresca nomina a Comandante.

«Son tutti distrutti dal caldo» disse Ace.

«Tu non lo senti?»

Ace scosse la testa, poi fece brillare appena le sue fiamme sul palmo della mano. «Dato che sono fatto di fuoco, la temperatura esterna non mi crea alcun problema. Però ne sento gli effetti.»

Curioso come i loro due frutti si somigliassero molto, eppure fossero così diversi nelle conseguenze e nelle potenzialità.

«Allora è meglio se vai dentro.»

«Nah. Ti faccio compagnia, che mi sembri solo. Finché sto all'ombra non dovrebbero esserci problemi.»

«Va bene.» Marco non l'avrebbe certo scacciato, se desiderava restare con lui. «Ma fa' attenzione.»

«Tranquillo, zio.»

«Sono più un fratello maggiore» si piccò appena Marco. «Anche se so che non ci sei abituato.» Insomma, i racconti di Ace sul fratellino minore Rufy e sul suo desiderio di diventare il Re dei Pirati erano leggendari a bordo. Anche perché Ace non stava mai zitto quando si trattava di parlare di quell'argomento.

«Il che è curioso, perché non sapevo che fosse abituale fare sesso col proprio fratello.»

«Non lo è nemmeno con lo zio.»

«Giusto» dovette ammettere Ace.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po'. Non era un silenzio imbarazzante, era semplicemente dato dalla familiarità di due uomini di mare che, di tanto in tanto, apprezzavano godere della nave che navigava su quell'enorme distesa blu, senza necessità di troppe parole, solo con la consapevolezza che non sarebbero più riusciti a vivere senza quelle sensazioni.

«Posso chiederti una cosa?» domandò Ace, ad un certo punto.

«Certamente.»

«Com'era il vecchio Comandante della Seconda Flotta? Perché ce n'era uno, vero?» aggiunse, un leggero dubbio nella sua voce.

«Sì, c'era» annuì Marco. «Era molto diverso da te, era più un solitario. Diventava allegro solo durante gli arrembaggi.»

«Anche io divento allegro durante gli arrembaggi» protestò Ace.

«No, tu diventi imprudente e pazzo, durante gli arrembaggi» lo contraddisse Marco divertito. «E sei allegro il resto de tempo.» Rise del suo broncio e proseguì: «Non devi fare paragoni. Se il Babbo ti ha scelto come Comandante è perché ne hai le capacità.»

«Sì, lo so. Ero un Capitano, sai?» gli ricordò Ace, con una leggera occhiata. «Ero solo curioso.»

«È morto qualche anno fa... Due o tre anni prima che ti unissi a noi.»

«Mi spiace» disse Ace. La ferita doveva essere ancora fresca.

«Non è stata una cosa improvvisa, ce lo aspettavamo» raccontò Marco. «Era l'ultimo rimasto della vecchia guardia, dei primi compagni del Babbo. Era anche più vecchio di lui.»

«Caspita!»

«Non sto dicendo che non ne abbiamo sofferto, ovviamente. Il Babbo soprattutto» si affrettò ad aggiungere Marco. «Tuttavia aveva vissuto una vita lunga e piena, senza rimpianti. Non poteva desiderare di meglio. Dovunque sia adesso, sono sicuro che è soddisfatto.»

Ace rimase in silenzio per un po', a riflettere, e Marco non lo interruppe. Per un ragazzo di nemmeno vent'anni, la prospettiva della vecchiaia doveva essere qualcosa di così lontano da essere difficile da immaginare. Per Marco, al contrario, era molto concreta: aveva visto il Babbo invecchiare e farsi sempre più debole col passare degli anni. Lui stesso non era più un giovincello, benché il potere della fenice contribuisse a mantenerlo in salute.

«Tu credi nell'aldilà?» gli domandò Ace improvvisamente, quasi cambiando totalmente discorso.

Marco lo fissò perplesso. «Sì. In un certo senso...»

«Oh.» Ace parve davvero stupito dalla cosa.

«Tu no?»

Ace alzò le spalle. «È solo che... Se esiste un aldilà, perché c'è prima un aldiqua?»

Marco rise. La logica di Ace era impeccabile. «Nella maggior parte delle religioni la vita è solo un percorso di passaggio» gli spiegò. «Una specie di prova da superare per raggiungere qualcosa di superiore.»

«Non ne so molto di religione» ammise Ace. «E non me la sento di sprecare ciò che ho adesso in prospettiva di qualcosa che forse avrò in futuro.» Era la sua filosofia di vita: senza alcun rimpianto.

«Non avevi qualcuno religioso, in famiglia?»

«Mah, considerando Dadan e i suoi, anche se lo fossero stati di certo non mi avrebbero insegnato nulla» commentò Ace, quasi fra sé. «Persino a scrivere...» Tagliò il discorso a metà, con la mano che andava a toccarsi il tatuaggio che aveva sul braccio, quella s sbarrata che Marco era convinto simboleggiasse ben più che un semplice errore del tatuatore. «Tu invece, sei religioso?» chiese Ace, per cambiare argomento.

«Non proprio. I miei genitori erano cristiani, per cui sono stato cresciuto come tale» rispose Marco, lo sguardo che vagava lontano a recuperare dei ricordi sopiti. «Quando sei in mare per tanto tempo e perdi compagni per strada, finisci per avere consolazione nel pensiero che siano ancora da qualche parte, di là.»

Ora Ace era interessato. C'erano così tanti pirati, su quella nave, che ancora non conosceva le storie di tutti. Marco era sicuramente il più elusivo di tutti, con quello sguardo misterioso e il modo in cui si divertiva a tenere segreti su tutto, per cui l'idea che gli avesse accennato alla sua famiglia lo rendeva eccitato.

«Di che parla la tua religione?» domandò allora, per cercare di mantenere vivo l'argomento.

«Esiste un Dio che ha creato l'universo e gli uomini, che però hanno peccato duramente contro di lui» spiegò allora Marco. «Allora, secoli dopo, ha mandato sulla terra suo figlio, per annunciare a tutti l'esistenza dell'aldilà.» Non era proprio così, ma era sicuro che Ace si sarebbe perso nelle troppe spiegazioni sulla trinità.

«Sembra più una favola» commentò Ace.

«In un certo senso lo è» rispose Marco. «Le favole sono il miglior modo per insegnare delle lezioni. Questa insegna che bisogna essere umili, pii e fiduciosi.»

«Raccontami ancora» disse allora Ace.

«Dio mandò suo figlio sulla terra attraverso una donna, la vergine Maria» raccontò allora Marco. «Era una donna buona e misericordiosa, senza peccato, e soprattutto con una fede incrollabile in Dio, per questo fu scelta, date le prove che la aspettavano. Suo marito lo era allo stesso modo, tanto da accettare che la moglie portasse in grembo il figlio di Dio.»

«Che prove?» domandò Ace.

«Il figlio di Dio non ebbe vita facile, perché nessuno gli credeva. E quelli che gli credevano volevano ucciderlo» spiegò pazientemente Marco. «Ad esempio, quando era appena nato il Re di quella terra pensò che fosse destinato a governare sulla terra al posto suo, per cui cercò di ucciderlo giustiziando tutti i neonati nati in quel periodo. Lui si salvò perché Dio aveva avvertito Maria di scappare nel deserto. Il Re non aveva capito che il regno di Dio non era sulla terra.»

«Ah.» Ace scostò per la prima volta il sguardo da lui per guardare lontano e i suoi pugni si strinsero leggermente. «Come mia madre» disse poi, in un singhiozzo.

Marco sbatté le palpebre. Sì, ricordava vagamente che la madre di Ace lo aveva tenuto in grembo più di quanto fosse necessario per salvarlo, ma non aveva ricollegato che le due vicende avessero in effetti più punti di contatto di quanti ne immaginava. Certo, Ace non era il figlio di Dio, questo no, però l'impronta di suo padre lo seguiva sempre, per quanto cercasse di liberarsene o per quanto gli altri non gli dessero peso.

«Capita spesso che si cerchi di distruggere la discendenza di un re alla sua morte» affermò allora.

«Già, be', a Maria è andata anche bene, aveva Dio che la proteggeva» disse Ace, con una leggera smorfia. «Mia madre non aveva nessuno e per di più era stata con un demonio.»

Marco non disse nulla. Per quanto avesse conosciuto Roger e sapesse bene che c'era del buono in lui, non vedeva alcun punto nel cercare di fargli cambiare idea. Ace aveva sofferto troppo nella sua vita e, indubbiamente, parte della colpa era imputabile all'irresponsabilità di Roger. Non c'era ragione di cercare di fargli cambiare idea, solo aiutarlo a superare il problema.

«Sarà meglio che vai dentro, non vorrei ti prendessi un'insolazione» disse allora.

Ace capì che voleva cambiare argomento. «No, sto bene» gli assicurò. «Parlami della tua famiglia.» Era ciò che voleva sapere fin dal principio, non gli importava molto della religione. Se avesse saputo dove portava, poi, avrebbe evitato ampiamente.

«Non c'è molto da dire.» Marco decise di accontentarlo comunque. «Erano contadini, in un'isola del Mare Occidentale. Avevo anche due sorelle più piccole, di cui ho pochissimi ricordi.» Sapeva che l'accenno alle sorelle avrebbe reso Ace ancora più attento, conoscendo la sua storia con Rufy. «Dato che ero l'unico maschio, avevano messo dei risparmi da parte per farmi studiare. Mi piaceva» si ricordò, con un sorriso. «Avevo studiato molto navigazione, all'epoca per i contadini l'unico modo per salire di classe sociale era imbarcarsi come mercante o come marine.»

«E tu che cosa avevi scelto?» domandò Ace.

«Marine» confessò Marco, ben sapendo dell'ilarità che avrebbe provocato. «I miei genitori pensavano che fosse più sicuro, dato che sarei stato addestrato ufficialmente. Sai bene quando sia difficile la vita dei mercanti.»

Ace gli rivolse un sorriso furbo. Erano loro che gliela rendevano difficile! «E poi? Che cosa ti ha illuminato sul fatto che la vita del marine faccia schifo?»

«La mia famiglia è stata uccisa.»

Ace spalancò la bocca. «Mi dispiace...!» Non intendeva scherzarci sopra, ma Marco alzò il braccio per indicare che andava tutto bene.

«In qualche modo dei briganti della zona avevano capito che i miei genitori custodivano del denaro e sono venuti a rapinarci, quindi hanno dato fuoco alla casa per nascondere le loro tracce» raccontò ancora. «Io mi sono salvato solamente perché avevo già mangiato il Frutto del Diavolo.»

Quand'era bambino, la considerava una maledizione. Ora che era pirata, capiva l'utilità di potersi rigenerare di fronte ai propri nemici, ma all'epoca, era sopravvissuto solo grazie a quello, mentre la sua famiglia era morta. Non aveva un posto dove stare ed era una specie di fenomeno da baraccone. Certo odiava i suoi poteri. Di tanto in tanto, continuava a farlo, quando vedeva i compagni cadere per ferite mortali che lui avrebbe rigenerato in un lampo.

«Scusami» disse Ace. «Non volevo farti tornare alla mente brutti ricordi.»

«Non fa nulla.» Almeno potevano considerarsi pari, dato quello che era successo in precedenza con la storia di Maria. «Fanno parte del passato e, per quanto ci facciano ancora soffrire, ci hanno formato. Per di più, non posso lamentarmi di quello che è stata la mia vita fino ad adesso.» E gli rivolse un sorriso dolce, che Ace ricambiò immediatamente.

«In ogni caso, grazie per avermelo raccontato.»

«Prego.» Marco allungò il braccio per stringergli la mano. «La prossima volta ti racconterò come ho incontrato il Babbo, e forse tu mi svelerai il segreto dietro quella s sbarrata.»

Lo sguardo di Ace corse inevitabilmente sul suo braccio, dove c'era il tatuaggio, e sul suo viso di aprì un sorriso malinconico, che però svanì subito. Annuì. «Certo» affermò. «Però per adesso ti devi accontentare di questo.»

E si allungò verso di lui per baciarlo, posando le sue labbra secche per il caldo sulle sue, lasciando che le fiamme vi scorressero libere. Marco alzò le braccia per prendergli il viso fra le mani e stringerlo più vicino a sé, ma non incontrò la consistenza del suo corpo. Il bacio svanì nella consistenza del nulla, con la consapevolezza che non avrebbe potuto baciarlo mai più.

In un attimo, non c'era più la nave, non c'era più il rumore delle onde, non c'era più Ace accanto a sé, ma solo la sua schiena che si appoggiava alla pietra dura della lapide. Un altro miraggio, un'altra illusione.

Lo sguardo di Marco si perse in lontananza, in quel campo dove i fiori erano stati sostituiti dalle spade e che ormai aveva eletto a sua dimora. Il vento gli fischiò fra le orecchie, mentre faceva tintinnare fra loro le lame, ma non era lo stesso vento che si poteva avvertire sulla Moby Dick. Questo era un vento di terra, il vento della sedentarietà.

Per Marco andava bene, dato che non sarebbe riuscito ad immaginare una vita su una nave che non fosse la Moby Dick, senza il Babbo come Capitano e Ace al suo fianco come compagno, di ciurma e di vita. Per questo aveva deciso di rimanere nel campo dove erano stati sepolti e dove aveva fatto il funerale. Gli altri si erano limitati a lasciare le loro armi, spade soprattutto, e poi avevano ripreso il proprio percorso.

Marco no. Per quanto quel campo gli facesse venire sempre le illusioni, che si fondevano con i ricordi del poco tempo che aveva avuto a disposizione con Ace, aveva deciso di restarvi, guardiano di quelle tombe finché il suo Frutto gliel'avrebbe permesso.

Il suo Frutto, che era tornato ad odiare quando aveva visto Ace cadere per mano dell'Ammiraglio Akainu, per una ferita che per la fenice non sarebbe stata nulla. Aveva visto i suoi compagni feriti e si era bendato per solidarietà, ma non aveva più alcun danno fisico. Un Frutto che non rendeva possibile nemmeno il suicidio era una propria e vera maledizione.

Però, rimanendo in quel campo preda delle illusioni, alla fine aveva trovato una sorta di pace. Anche se non poteva più avere Ace, non poteva più toccarlo né baciarlo, ne conservava il ricordo, che era l'unica cosa che gli rimaneva. E quelle illusioni, in fondo, gli avevano fatto capire che era di nuovo sopravvissuto a tutti per un motivo.

Perciò sarebbe rimasto in quel campo, in attesa del momento in cui il suo Frutto sarebbe tornato ad essere una benedizione.

In attesa del futuro Re dei Pirati.


End file.
